1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for memorizing a door opening and shutting stroke value as a control standard of a door opening and shutting operation in an automatic door.
2. Prior Art
An apparatus for controlling a door opening and shutting operation in an automatic door is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication H2-4747. In the cited reference, the disclosed apparatus comprises means for opening and shutting a door at a low speed with a power supply signal and a length measuring mode signal, means for measuring the stroke of the door in the low speed opening and shutting operation, and a non-volatile memory for memorizing the measured value as the door opening and shutting stroke value, wherein the door opening and shutting stroke value is measured in the setting of the automatic door to be memorized in the non-volatile memory so as to control the door opening and shutting operation based on the door opening and shutting stroke value at the power supply time.
With this apparatus, since the door opening and shutting stroke value is measured only in the setting of the automatic door and at the power supply time, the door opening and shutting stroke value memorized in the non-volatile memory is read out from the memory for the door stroke of the micro-computor to be able to control the door opening and shutting operation, it is not required to measure the door opening and shutting stroke value at every power supply time.
However, since in the aforementioned apparatus, only the measured door stroke value is memorized in the non-volatile memory, if the door opening and shutting stroke value is not memorized in the non-volatile memory on account of the failures of the non-volatile memory, communication errors, non-setting and like, the exact opening and shutting operation of the door can be not controlled, so that there is a risk that the door may strike a passer-by.